


Welcome to the Dollhouse

by noreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Genderfuck, Genderswap, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noreen/pseuds/noreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean有了麻烦。又或许是Sam有了麻烦。又或许，那根本算不上什么麻烦。<br/>（girl!dean的超自然事件性转文，欢乐无压力）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadbeat_nymph](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deadbeat_nymph).
  * A translation of [Welcome to the Dollhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16223) by deadbeat_nymph. 



> 为了1月24日Dean生日而翻译的短篇。丁丁生日快乐lol

Dean的双手抚摸过他的胸部。

“好吧，至少它们算是有料，”他说，“C杯，你觉得呢？”

Sam望着他。“这就是你现在最关心的问题？”

“嗯，C杯，D杯可能会更好——或更牛的，D+——但C也凑合。”他扭过头看着身后，皱起了眉头。“嘿，我的屁股怎么样？从这个角度我可看不到。”

“Dean，我不——”

“看起来挺圆的。等等！”Dean说完就冲进了浴室。他猛的打开门，将他过于宽大的T恤举过他纤细的腰间，在一张全身镜前踮起了脚尖。

“哇靠，这个屁股可真不错，”他说，“Sammy，你看到了没有？”他抬起头瞥了眼自己的弟弟。

“Dean，我真的不认为——”

“瞧瞧看，Sam——它就像个该死的圆杏一样！”

“我会说是樱桃，如果你还保留着你那个的话，”Sam嘲讽的回答，“但是说真的，Dean——”  
（译注：I'd say cherry if I thought you still had yours，用了cherry的双关，所以第一个cherry是指Dean的屁股像樱桃，而到第二个是嘲讽Dean没有节操，大家领会精神。）

Dean冲着镜子中的自己点点头。“没错，樱桃，”他说，“绝对没错。”他将两只手伸到背后，抓住了他的臀瓣。“哦，你一定要感受一下，Sam。”

Sam叹了口气。“Dean——”

“快来，Sammy，感受下我的屁股，”Dean笑着说。当Sam又叹了口气移开了视线时，他继续说道，“怎么了，一下都不摸吗？说真的，Sam。你都不知道自己错过了什么。“

“Dean，你不应该表现出紧张吗？我是说，你不想要纠正这些吗？”

“再等等。”

Sam叹了口气。他望着Dean在镜子前洋洋得意的样子。如果不论曲线上的改变，Dean仍然看起来惊人的像是 _Dean_ 。只是更娇小了，当然，也更柔软，更为光滑，但是细节之处几乎完全没变。短短的暗金色的头发，丰厚的嘴唇，少许雀斑，高耸的鼻梁，长到惊人的眼睫毛……

“嗯。你要知道，除了身体，你看起来几乎没变。”Sam说。当Dean转身向他做出一个询问的表情，他继续补充，“我猜你一直都有点像是个女孩。”

“哦，拜托了，我一直都是个男子汉。”Dean从容不迫的回答，他纤长的手指还放在他圆翘的屁股上。“不管怎样，这些废话已经够了。我饿了。”他说，弯身从地板上捡起他的牛仔裤。

“呃，Dean，我觉得你的衣服应该不会合身。”当Dean把那条牛仔裤套在脚上时Sam张口说道。

“他们会有点松——不要紧 。”Dean回答。他系紧了他的皮带，让他低低的荡在他的屁股上，然后弯身去卷裤腿。正当他这么说的时候，那条牛仔裤直接掉到了他的膝间。

“好吧。好了，Sam，你有什么点子吗？”

Sam套上他的夹克。“嗯，我可以出去为你找些衣服，然后我们可以出去吃早餐。”他说。

“好的，但是赶快——我饿了。”

Sam点点头，离开了房间。一会儿过后，他回来了。

“呃，我根本 _不知道_ 你的尺码。”

Dean又探究了一下他的身体，这一次更为精力集中并且不带其他意味。“四码。”他说。

“你怎么能这么肯定？”

“相信我，Sammy。对于女性的身体，我可是专家。”Dean抛了个得意的眼神。

Sam轻笑出声，摇着脑袋。“如果你这么确定的话，”他说，“嘿，”他又想起了些什么，“你的体型有些小。你认为自己需不需要‘娇小型’尺码？”

Dean咬了咬嘴唇。“可能？”

Sam示意Dean来他面前。“跟我背身站着。”他说。

Dean来到他的跟前。“天哪，你真他妈的壮！你长了一双狗狗眼真是走运，不然女人们会大叫着从你面前逃走的。好吧，她们已经这么做了。”他在靠近Sam时发出哼的一声。

Sam转了转眼球，然后轻轻的把Dean拉过来抵住他的胸膛。Sam把一只手放在他兄长的头顶，那甚至没到他锁骨的位置。“天哪，你 _可能_ 是五尺三，但我怀疑你还没有那么高。”  
（译注：五尺三，才160厘米= 口=，对欧美人来说确实好矮……）

Dean努力把他的脑袋后仰，一边审视着Sam。“说真的，Jess是怎么应付你这个变异大脚野人的？”

Sam把Dean领向最近的床铺。“坐下，这样我可以测量你的脚码。”他轻而易举的把Dean推坐在床上，接着放声大笑。

“怎么？”

“兄弟，你的脚甚至没有碰到地板。”

“闭嘴。”

Sam咬着他的腮帮子忍过了一会儿。“这儿，”他说着从桌上拿来一支笔和一张纸。他单膝着地跪在他的兄弟面前，将他拉向前方，让他的一只赤脚落在他放在地板上的白纸上。当他瞄着脚的轮廓时，他低声嘟囔，“嗯，你有一双可爱的脚。”

当他意识到自己说了什么的时候他停下下来，Dean发出了一阵咯咯的笑声。

“你是个恋脚癖？真是我的好男孩！”Dean开心不已的说，“我就知道你是个怪胎。”

 

* * *

当Sam完成使命返回旅馆的时候，Dean冲着他咆哮。

“你他妈的到底去哪了？我快要在这儿饿死了。”

Sam放下他带回的袋子，扔给了Dean一个小纸包，然后他脱下夹克，把它挂在椅背上。

Dean撕开袋子。“一个多纳圈？”

“那能帮你撑到我们吃饭。”

Dean耸耸肩，将那个多纳圈噎进自己的嘴里。当他大嚼特嚼的时候，Sam开始将购物袋的东西拿出来，把它们摆在Dean对面的另一侧床上。

它们有羊毛毛衣，全部是圆领的，灰色，蓝色与绿色的，一件拉锁式的帽衫，长袖T恤，同样也是圆领，整整一打。牛仔裤，深色与中等水洗色的，直筒与喇叭裤都有，一共有四条，没有一条是低腰的。然后是袜子，几条过时了的羊毛袜和许多棉质蓝色与灰色的袜子，全部到膝盖的长度。接着是内衣，男式短裤与保守的三角内裤，女式背心，各种淡色系。格子图案的绒制睡衣被放在枕头旁边，然后Sam停下了。

“我在城里发现了一家不错的百货商店。那里有许多合适的选择。”当他看到Dean大睁的眼睛时，他不紧不慢的解释。

“上帝啊，Sam。你为什么买了这么多东西？我是说，如果我明天就变回正常样子呢？”

“如果你没有呢？再说了，如果你没有穿的话，我们可以退回去，如果你把每样东西都穿到了，我们也可以把它们捐给女性福利机构什么的。”Sam说。

“哦，Sammy，你总是如此绅士。”Dean笑着说，“身为一个女人，我必须要说，我被你的基佬学院气质深深打动了。”

Sam轻笑着坐到了床铺的另一侧。“多谢。”

笑容不变，Dean靠近了那张已作衣柜之用的床。他仔细审视着那些衣物，张口说道：“呃。”

“怎么了？”Sam问。

“只是……”

“什么？”

“你没有带回任何 _漂亮_ 的东西。”

Sam盯着他的兄长，不发一语。

“好吧，在我有机会试试看的时候，我不妨放手一试。”Dean说。

“我只是以为，你想要尽量保持普通的样子，”Sam回答，“而且，我原本以为你不会想要，你知道，勾引某些男人。”

Dean将目光移开，若有所思。

“当然了，我不是在评价你的为人。我是说，不论你想要什么，或是不想要什么，不论你想要什么人——那都可以。只是，你知道。”

Dean露出一个微笑，没有张口。

“就是，”Sam继续说着，“男人在有些时候会相当混蛋。”

Dean嗤之以鼻。

“不，我是认真的，Dean。我只是不希望你吸引到一些不好的关注。”

Dean眯起了他的眼睛，“你的意思是不是，如果一个女人穿的十分性感，那就意味着她想要？”

“不！我不是那个意思！Dean！就是——操，Dean，我只是了解你，你长了一张大嘴巴，你与 _每个人_ 调情，有一半的时候，我觉得你甚至都没有意识到自己在干什么。我只是不想要一些土包子以为你‘想要’，你明白吗？”Sam恳切的望着Dean。

“笨蛋。”Dean说。他扯下了他的T恤，脱下了他的短裤。他一丝不挂的站在Sam面前，后者的脸变得通红，移开了视线。

“该死，Sam，”他说，“你应该见了我的裸体一千次了吧。”

“对，但是那时你没有，你知道……”

“乳房？”Dean拉长了音调，尾音扯的高高的。

“去死。”Sam这么回答，Dean报以一阵轻笑。

Dean返身走向那一沓衣服，在浴室的镜子面前瞥见了他的倒影。他停下了脚步，脸上是一种深思的表情。“Sam，你觉得我应不应该刮刮毛，或是用点去毛蜡什么的？”

“不要。”Sam回头向Dean的方向看了过去，“我是说，现在几乎是冬天了，所以腿毛不会是什么问题。至于……”Sam做了一个微弱的手势。

Dean歪了歪头，示意Sam继续。

“我是说，又不是每个人都能看到那里。你！我是说，看到 _你_ 。”Sam抬起一只手撑在自己的鬓角旁，但还是看到了Dean将手伸进他的阴毛里的景象。

“上帝啊，Dean！你不是有，像是，三个小时那么长的时间，在我离开的那个时候？”

“嗯，没错，但你走了以后我就回去睡觉，直到你回来的时候才醒过来。说真的，伙计，你可以带着你的阴蒂 _永远_ 也不要回来。”

“多谢了，Dean。”

“只是说说。”

Sam不怎么惊讶的看到Dean首先拿起了那套可爱的粉红色背心与运动裤的套装。当然了，他说了他想要漂亮的衣服，但是他愉快的接受了这整件事仍然看起来十分的古怪。

“没有胸罩，哈Sammy？”

Sam张开嘴巴想要解释胸罩的尺码太过复杂，但是Dean打断了他，“嘿，这对我来说不是什么问题。我是说，为什么要像这样阻止乳头呢？”

“我想你是要说‘束缚’。”

Dean露齿而笑。“不，我才没有。”他一边说着一边穿上了一件暗灰色的T恤。他选了一件中等水洗色的喇叭口牛仔裤，一双单宁色的袜子，还有一件青绿色的毛衣，然后快速的穿在了身上。当他在镜子面前检视着自己的仪容时，Dean露出了笑容。他转身面向Sam，意有所指的转动了下他的脚趾。

Sam突然才注意到这一点。“对了。”他说着走向了剩下的袋子。打开了其中一个，他找到了一个鞋盒。

“匡威？”Dean说，“哎呀，你真的想要让我看起来像个男孩。”

“它们是女款匡威。”Sam瞪圆了眼睛轻声说。他把那个盒子递给Dean，后者耸耸肩坐到了床上。当他打开盒子，Dean露出了微笑，而Sam如释重负的叹了口气。

踩进那双淡蓝色格子花纹的运动鞋，Dean一脸严肃的说，“我估计它们还成。”

Sam摇了摇头，但还是笑了出来。

“接下来呢？”

Sam拿出了一件浅蓝色的机车领夹克，将它递给了Dean。随着Dean的“该死的，Sammy，它真是 _酷毙了_ ”的声音，Sam露出了一个笑容。Dean刚把它穿上，Sam就站到了他的身后，看着他站在镜子面前满意的微笑。

Dean突然愣住了，他眯起了眼睛。“哦 _天哪_ ，”他说，“你是在把我当成芭比娃娃吗？”

“才没有！”Sam大叫，一副受了委屈的样子，然后他畏缩了一下。

“你真是见鬼的基佬死了。”

“至少我还有阴茎。”Sam假笑着回答。

“没错，全部被你用来搅基用。”面对Sam的苦相，Dean继续说道，“好吧，也许没这回事……我是说，也许只是因为我穿成这样实在是太辣了。”

Sam瞥给Dean一个停战的微笑。“我猜你 _现在_ 是可以说的上是漂亮……”

Dean依然注视着镜子里面的他。“漂亮？去死！我辣到冒烟！”

Sam转了转眼睛。“几乎就这样了。”他说着伸手去够另外一个购物袋。他从里面抽出一条围巾，一连指手套，还有一顶帽子，全部都是浅灰色安哥拉羊毛的。

“该死，Sam，在这堆鬼东西上面，你花了多少钱？”Dean那张漂亮的小脸蛋皱成了一团。

“实际上，没有我想象的多……”Sam回答。

“那是什么意思？”

“当她把所有都算起来的时候，我本来以为会更贵的。”

“哈-哈。”Dean说着，将围巾围在了自己的脖子上。他戴上了手套，但是在到了帽子的时候停了下来，紧盯着他的头发。

“大约是，呃，八百美元。”Sam含含糊糊的说。

Dean又开始对着镜子检视自己。

“我想它值回票价了。”

 

* * *

去吃饭的一路都处在一种令人舒适的安静之中。Dean让Sam来开车，但是Sam并不确定这是由于某种有关女性司机的蠢毙了的观念或是Dean想要不受打扰的打量自己。

当他们转进餐厅的停车场时，Dean突然而然的大呼小叫起来，“操！你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“什么，Dean？”

“我可以以这幅样子去操小妞。”

Sam大笑。“如果我没记错，你以前也可以操小妞。”

Dean转了转眼睛。“你是个蠢货吗？我可以来一场 _女生_ 上女生！”Dean散发出一种Sam有生之年从未见过的光彩。“我估计曾经拥有过男人的东西确实不错。但现在我可以成为一个可爱的dyke。”  
（译注：dyke，对女同的蔑称，并不礼貌）

“Dean，她们不会把自己叫做dykes。”Sam生气的说。

“她们会的。”Dean不屑的瞅着他的弟弟，然后转过身去对着侧视镜打量自己。“我不得不说，一头短发的女版的我看起来棒呆了。肯定是因为我的脸蛋太棒了。”

Sam转了转眼睛。“肯定是，”他一边说着一边把车泊进了空的车位，“还有，它为你提供了你所追寻的‘可爱dyke’的氛围。”他一脸面无表情的说着。

“绝对的。”Dean对着镜子露出微笑，练习着他的那种‘到这儿来’的凝望。

当他们离开车子走进入口时，Sam注意到男人们在打量着Dean。路过的卡车司机与无所事事的年轻人， _紧盯着_ 他的哥哥。姐姐。哥哥。

“过来。”他说着将一只手臂环在Dean的腰间，怒瞪着那些胆敢将他们的视线在Dean身上停留的男人。当他们来到门前时，他将门旋开，接引Dean入内。他拉着Dean的手，带他来到餐厅后面的一处隔间座位里。

一位女服务员立马出现在他们的桌边。她一边给他们的杯子满上咖啡一边说道：“你们今天还好吗？”

“很好，谢谢。”Dean露齿而笑。

女服务生回了他一个微笑，继续说道：“很高兴能够在这里看到如此幸福的一对年轻夫妻。来我们这里的大部分是卡车司机。”

“哦，不，不，”Sam忙乱的解释，“她是我 _姐姐_ 。”

女服务生迷惑的看着他们，眉头略微皱起。“哦。”她说。

Sam脸红了。他低头看着自己的大腿，一直到服务生为他们点完餐去向另一张桌子之后才抬起眼睛。

Dean的脸上是有一种若有所思的神情。“等等。如果我们不是以弟弟与姐姐的身份路过，你认为这是不是每个人都认为我们是同性恋的原因？我是说，当我们是哥哥与弟弟的时候。”

Sam停下来想了想。他撞上了Dean凝视的目光，当他们完全想明白了这个问题的可能性后，他们双手移开了目光。

当他们的饭点上来的时候，Dean以极大的热情把头埋进他的双层熏肉芝士汉堡里。他以平常的速度吃完了他的汉堡，吞光了他的薯条，又要求那个冷淡的女服务生给他拿些派。

“好吧，至少你的好胃口还在。”Sam说着，眼光扫过Dean，露出了温柔的笑意。

Dean也回了个笑容。Dean手中的派的一大块外皮掉在了他的胸口上。“这就像个该死的面包屑挡板。”Dean生气的说。在短暂的思考过后，他耸耸肩，然后拿起那块掉落的派，又猛的塞回了他的嘴里。

“Dean！”

“干嘛！”

* * *

 

“Sammy，谁知道我能拥有这个身体多长时间？我可不能把一个晚上浪费在这个乡下的酒馆里。”

当Dean建议去东学院街的酒吧时，Sam不怎么信服的答应了下来。一间学院酒吧听起来就像是爱荷华市的最好选择了。他想，再次身处于学生中间还是不错的，但更重要的，让Dean和他娇小可爱的身体远离摩托手、卡车司机以及那些乡巴佬们似乎是个好主意。然而，在他们抵达之后，Sam在那全部是女客的氛围中感觉浑身不自在。

对于Sam皱起的眉头，Dean的回答是“我从网上读到的反馈说，这里是城里唯一一个你可以在厕所里揍一个女孩却不用受到惩罚的地方。”

Sam发出一记呻吟。一会儿过后，他张口说道：“那么，等等——你是个可爱的女同，很好。”他们正在穿过这件狭小的酒吧，他继续说着，“但是我算什么？很明显我不可能是你的男朋友，很显然我们不能冒充姐弟。”

“废话，Sam，”Dean回答，“你可以只是我的直人男友。你为什么要把每件事都搞得这么复杂？真是。”

“我不想要让人们以为我是，你知道的……一个 _dyke的哈巴狗_ 。”

Dean突然喷笑出来。他被他的笑声噎住了，直到眼泪都从他的下巴滑到了毛衣上。他看着Sam，张嘴想要说话，却又化成了一阵突如其来的大笑。

“就像是那些和gay蜜在一起的女人，但是反过来。你要知道，一个跟着女同的男人就像是条狗。”Sam的脸几乎都变成了绛紫色。

“别担心，Sammy，”Dean喘匀了气，“我不会让那些强壮的坏T揍你的屁股的。”Dean的眼睛兴奋的转个不停，“而且，她们会忙着盯着 _我的屁股_ 而没空想着踢你的屁股。”他眨眨眼。

“在你转过身的下一秒我就要揍你这个笨蛋了。”

“幸好我今天没有上烟熏妆，不然我现在就要揍你这个笨蛋了。”

他们在酒吧要了些啤酒，然后找了张桌子。Sam不得不为Dean巡视着整个房间搜寻猎物的画面感到好笑。Dean看起来像是，好吧，像是处在一间全是女同性恋的酒吧里的Dean。当他离开桌子，跟上某个红色头发的女同时，Sam尽力不去想这件事。尽力不去看他们，或是就此而言的其他任何人。这里的气氛足够友好，但是Sam不想冒险。

当Dean从某个秘密的地方回来时，他脸上扯开的笑容几乎要闪瞎了Sam。“使命完成。”他说。

“那么，如何？”

“想尝尝吗？”Dean问着，嘟起嘴唇，两唇张开，冲着他的弟弟。

Sam缩了下身子。“Dean，这太恶心了。”

Dean耸耸肩，抿了口Sam的啤酒。

Sam哆嗦了下。在他点了一杯新的啤酒后，他说道：“那么，你现在准备好变回男人了吗？”

Dean抬起那双现正穿着Sam精心挑选的光滑的黑色战靴的脚，让它们落在他对面的椅子上。“随便了。”

那晚的晚些时候，回到汽车旅馆之后，Sam被一阵沙沙声吵醒。一个很轻的身体压到了床上。

“Dean？”他翻过身，揉了揉眼，“你在干嘛？”

“我只是想要被人 _抱_ 着。”Dean打着哈欠说。

“你在开玩笑吗？”Sam发出一阵嗤笑。

“肯定是荷尔蒙的原因。”

当Dean在他身旁躺好，娇小的脸庞带着热度埋进他的胸膛里，Sam温柔的轻笑。“肯定是。”他说，笑容隐没在黑夜里。

* * *

第二天早上，他们很早就启程赶往苏县。Dean这次想要开车了，而Sam很享受观看他忙碌的把座位前调，调整方向盘、后视镜与侧视镜的样子。当他终于成功坐进了司机座的时候，他们出发了。

撇开有些寒冷的十一月的空气不说，阳光很是明媚，大半个旅途中，Dean一直都把让他的窗户大开。他随着Joni Mitchell的磁带哼着歌，从露指手套中伸出的手指伴着旋律敲击着方向盘，似乎没有听见Sam那“你究竟是从哪里 _找到_ 它的？”声音。

几首歌曲过后，他说“你知道， _Blue_ 可是张经典专辑。Zeppelin还为她写了首歌。”

“哦，真的吗？哪一首？”Sam以一副夸张的样子询问着。

“‘Going to California’，”Dean说，“在Zeppelin Four中。”  
（译注：未翻译的皆为歌手名、专辑名、乐队名、以及歌名。其中Joni Mitchell是一位才女歌手，虽然老牌了一些，但是极为小清新；Zeppelin是Dean非常喜爱的乐队，就像S04说的， Zeppelin的两首歌都是他难以抉择的最爱）

“哦。”

他们在贝雷斯福德的郊区停下准备吃午餐。卡车市镇广场的停车场中挤满了巨大的双拖斗卡车与皮卡。Sam叹了口气，但是他在思考过后还是让他的手臂环上了Dean的腰，加上现在是一天的正当午，应该不会有什么骚扰。

他错了。在走向入口的半路上，当一个熊一样的壮汉经过Dean的身边时，他嘟囔着“小猫咪。”  
（译注：pussy，对女性有不敬和性暗示。）

都没有费心瞥那边一眼，Dean露出了个笑容，“你懂的。”

但是Sam可不能让这事就这么过去。他停了下来，松开了Dean，走向那个男人，他张口说道：“你说什么？”

那个男人张口大笑。“你给自己找了个挺漂亮的屁股。”他这么说。当Sam迈步向他靠的更近，他继续说着，“放轻松，小朋友，只是句恭维。”

Sam微笑，然后一拳揍上那个男人的脸。

当那个男人躺在柏油路上不断咳嗽时，Sam吐了口口水。“你连 _想都别想_ 再看她一眼。”他转身往回走，望着因为他而形成的一小圈人群。“那句话对你们都适用。”

他握住Dean的手臂，没有理睬他的暗笑，带他一起走向了餐厅。他们迅速吃完了午饭，在二十分钟之后回到了I-29公路上。

* * *

“Sam。”Bobby带着一种谨慎的神情在门口迎上了他们，“你的朋友是？”

Sam搔了搔他的脑袋。“呃，Bobby……”他张口。

Bobby皱起了眉头。“Dean？”

“变装愉快。”Dean眨了眨眼，跳进了屋内。  
（译注：原文Trick or treat。万圣节的时候小孩子们将自己打扮成各色鬼怪用以要糖时候的话。Dean暗示着他像小孩子们一样变成了不同的样子）

Sam跟着他走进了屋里，Bobby关上了身后的房门。在Sam还在门口徘徊的时候，Dean把自己陷进一张又软又厚的扶手椅。

“见鬼的到底发生了什么？”Bobby的目光在兄弟俩人之间切换。

“我们也不知道。”Sam说，“所以我们才会来这里。”

Bobby不耐的向他挥了挥手。“好吧，进屋里来，我们来研究看看。”

当他们全部坐在厨房人手一杯威士忌的时候，Bobby说：“那么，你们目前了解到哪些信息？”

Sam看了眼坐在桌子另一头的Dean。“为什么你不来说说我们目前的进展呢，Dean？”

Dean耸耸肩。“Sam想要把我打扮起来，然后我们成功让我来了一发。”他说完，喝了口酒。

“Dean！”Sam大叫起来，Bobby不屑的瞅着他们俩。

“怎么了？那就是发生的事实。”Dean的嘴巴都没有离开他的酒杯，“随便了，然后我们就到这来了。”

Bobby叹气。“好吧，那么，为什么不从最初开始说起呢。”

“没有什么可说的。昨天早上，Dean一醒来就是这个样子。”

“你们在狩猎什么？”Bobby问道。

“我们没在狩猎。几天以前，我们干了一次最普通的撒盐加火烧的把戏，但仅此而已。”Sam说。

“这可能是某种魔法，咒语或是诅咒，”Bobby说着，“你们最近有没有惹到什么？”

“你在说什么？我是一个和平——”

“好吧，好吧。”Bobby说，“我们都知道。但是说真的，Dean，你最近没有钓上什么女人又太快的把她甩掉？”

Dean抿起了嘴唇，视线在天花板徘徊。“ _没错_ ，”他回答，“但又不是说我们有一个名单可以一个一个的，呃， _仔细调查_ 。”他的视线转向了地板，同时咂了咂嘴。

一会儿过后，Sam开口，“嘿，Bobby，你觉得有没有可能是trickster？”  
（译注：呃，这是08年的文，不要管bug了）

“看起来不像。我们在斯普林菲尔德干掉了那个。而且我没有再听过其他的猎人再遇到过。两年之内的两个？我很怀疑。”Bobby的脸皱成了一团，“再加上，它为什么要追着你们呢？他们更可能待在一个地方，混进市井之中。除非你，”他咳了咳，“在它附近表现的毫无绅士风度。”

“你在说什么？我是个十足的绅士。”

Sam和Bobby交换了一个心照不宣的笑容。

Dean转了转眼睛。“好了，好吧——把trickster定为待调查。”他说。

“不管怎么说，这看起来更像是个咒语，”Bobby从他的椅子上站起身来，“跟我来。”

他们转移到Bobby的小屋，查阅着变形咒语和撤销咒语的方法，沉默无语的调查了近一个小时。

Dean刚好结束了一本大部头，他站起身来，伸了伸腿脚，走向Bobby书桌后方的一个巨型书架，他踮起了脚尖，抬起一只腿以保持平衡，抓到了书架顶部的一本书。

Sam发现Bobby的视线在Dean的屁股上徘徊。他咳了咳。

“操，抱歉。”Bobby轻声说，他脸红了。

Dean扭头看向他们，一脸困惑。“怎么了？”

这一次是Bobby在发出咳嗽声了。“没事，没什么。”他嘟囔着，回头看向Sam。

Sam咯咯地笑了起来。“没关系，”他说，“就这次。”

Dean手中握着那本书，两脚都落回了地面上，“怎么了？发生了什么？”

Bobby与Sam异口同声：“没事。”

* * *

在无声之中，又一个小时过去了，每个人都忙于自己的调查。

Dean突然的转过脑袋，仔细审视着Sam。“哦我的天哪。”他说。

Bobby瞥了他一眼，问道：“你发现了什么？”Sam在这时也从他的书中抬起头，问着“怎么？”

“哦我的 _天哪_ ，”Dean大叫着，他的眼睛依然紧紧的盯着Sam，“是 _你_ 干的。”

Sam只是回给他一个困惑的表情，Dean说，“该死！是你 _干_ 的，对不对？”

“Sam？”Bobby问。

Sam把自己的脸埋了起来，同时爆发出一阵大笑， 他的整个身体都在不停的颤抖。

“混蛋！”

“天哪，Sam。”Bobby说。

Sam还是像个疯子一样大笑。每次他都想要稳住自己的呼吸，但却一次又一次的陷进狂笑中。

“你他妈的为什么这么做，你个该死的混球？”

Sam用了很长时间让他自己平静下来，他说：“ _现在_ 谁才是女孩了，混蛋？”

“哦，你去死！我要弄死你，贱人！”

“哦老兄，真希望你能看看你现在的脸，你那可爱、巴掌大的、调皮的脸蛋。”Sam一边说着一边擦掉滚落到两颊的泪花。

“如果这个咒语没办法破解怎么办？”Dean反驳，“如果我永远这个样子呢？”

“好吧，这个现在不是什么问题，可爱的dyke小姐。”Sam的笑声终于渐渐停了下来，“哦，放松，只要我想要的话，什么时候都可以让这个结束。”

“你原本打算让我保持这个样子多久，你个混账？”

“直到你来例假。”Sam回答，再次陷入了新一轮的傻笑中。

对于这一点，Bobby也低声窃笑起来。

Dean想要保持自己严肃正义的形象，但他失败了，他一边摇着头一边转了转眼球。“我还是要杀了你。”他说。

一阵长久的停顿过后，他补充“你知道，仔细想想，我已经从某种方式 _完成_ 我的复仇了，不是吗？”

Sam扬起了眉毛。

“好吧，我还好，但是你却完全疯掉了。”

Sam叹气。“对，好吧，我根本没有考虑过拥有一个性感漂亮的妹妹会是什么样子。”他说，“感谢你让我体验了一把，顺便说一句。笨蛋。”

Dean笑着说，“没错，我就知道。”

* * *

几天以后，他们离开了Bobby家去往田纳西州东部，有谣言说那里出现了真的wampus cat。  
（译注：一种怪物，根据传说，一个女人披上了美洲豹的毛皮伪装自己暗中潜入了男人的部落，而男人们围坐在篝火附近讲述着有关狩猎的神圣传说。当那个女人被发现之后，部落中的药师惩罚了女人，将她变成了一种半人半猫的怪物，传说她依然在田纳西州东部游荡。据说她是死亡与大地的精灵，听到她的叫声的人，会在三天之内死亡并被埋入黄土。——以上翻译自wampus cat的英文维基百科。）

当他们乘上Impala，Sam不禁注意到Dean，现在已经是全然的男性，看起来不怎么满意。

“怎么了？”Sam问。

Dean摇了摇头以作回答。

在他们开出一小会儿之后，他说：“我还没有穿过有褶边的衣服。”

Sam露出一个笑容。“还不算太晚。”

“闭嘴。”Dean说道，但他也没法抑制自己的笑容。于是他的视线望着远方，一边的嘴角翘了起来。

Sam轻笑。“那么好吧。”

 

——完——

**Author's Note:**

> 同时发在了[随缘居](http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=79999&extra=&?fromuid=97870)和[超自然同萌](http://www.wincest.net/viewthread.php?tid=5088)。  
> 这篇是以2200字/小时的超手速翻译的，无beta，有意译，如果有错误欢迎指正：）


End file.
